take me please
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] [twincest] mon premier yaoi. juste un tit lemon qui m'est pasé par la tête soyez indulgeantes


**Auteur** : Miss titch

**Titre** : Take me please (dsl c pouri mais bon hein…)

**Disclamer** : TH est toujours pas à moi T.T

**Note** : mon premier yaoi, alors soyez sympas !! '''' Je suis pas encore sur de la tonalité…vous verrez bien XD Enjoy !! (bandes de perverse !)

OoOoO

Tout avait commencer par une banale séance de plaisir personnel (sortir masturbation dès la première phrase ça le fait moyen que même !) de la part de notre cher ami, j'ai nommé Tom Kaulitz.

Sauf que cette fois, ça n'était pas si normal que ça…

D'abords, il avait beau s'imaginer qu'un dizaine de bombes sexuelles étaient à ses soins, l'image de son jumeau réussissait toujours à se faufiler au travers de ses pensées, ce qui était pour le moins…déstabilisant.

Est-ce que c'est normal d'imaginer son frère nous lancer des regards désireux, de s'imaginer ses lèvres sur les notre puis plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, beaucoup trop bas…C'est si bon…

« Humm…Bill… »

Son esprit ne tourne décidément plus rond. Voilà qu'il se met à gémir son prénom ! Faite que personne n'entende mon dieu !! …Quoi que…S'il pouvait par le plus grand des hasards, faire irruption dans sa chambre à se moment là et…

« Biiiill !! Han ! »

Oh et puis merde à la fin !! Il avait bien le droit de penser à se qu'il voulait !! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si cet imbécile de frère était terriblement excitant et sexy dans ses jean trop bas !

« Bill…Bill… ! »

Au diable la raison, il en était à un point où son plaisir balayait d'une pichenette toutes le questions qui le hantait.

C'est donc au comble de l'extase qu'il se délivra sous le regard de…Bill.

Car oui, et c'était la deuxième raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas normal : Bill.

Se masturber en pensant à son frère c'est une chose, se faire matter par ledit frère alors qu'on se masturbe en pensant à lui, c'est certe déjà plus compliqué mais c'en est une autre !

Et le brun ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquer ou dégoûter ou je ne sais encore quel autre réaction face à se spectacle. Bien au contraire.

Plaqué contre la mur de la chambre, juste à côté de la porte entrebâillée, il avait laisser sa main vagabonder jusqu'à son entre-jambe et gémissait doucement. A croire que c'était contagieux.

La voix de Tom enrouée par le plaisir qui criait son nom le rendait fou. Il s'imaginait dans des positions pas très catholiques en train de fournicoter avec ce chère et tendre jumeau et imaginait que ce n'était pas SA main qui caressait son sexe mais bien celle du guitariste.

Ses belles mains élancées, légèrement raidies par les cordes ; ses doigts fins et longs…

« Tom… »

Et pourquoi pas ses lèvres tiens ? Elles devaient être douces…chaudes…Il se demandait quelle sensation pouvait produire le contact de son piercing.

« Hhhhaannn Tom ! »

il allait se faire repérer s'il criait trop fort…Mais peut-être…

« Tom…

-- Besoin d'aide frangin, susurra la voix suave de l'intéressé au creux de son oreille.

--Tom…Hein ? TOM ?!! »

L'atterrissage fut rude : prit en flag ! Mais le regard que lui lançait Tom était…plus qu'explicite.

« Fait moi l'amour ! »

Leurs lèvres avaient bougé à l'unisson et ne mirent pas longtemps à se rejoindre. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, gémissant de se contact tant espéré et sentant leur érection reprendre de l'ampleur.

Ils vinrent s'allonger sur le lit après s'être débarrassés des quelques vêtements qu'ils leur restaient et reprirent leur étreinte. Leurs mains commencèrent à découvrir le corps de l'autre, avide et langoureuses, arrachant aux amants des gémissement plus prononcés.

Jamais l'absence de leur parents n'avait été aussi bénigne !

Après quelques minutes passées à faire monter la pression, Bill, qui chevauchait son frère, vint planter son regards dans les siens. Il se décolla de Tom, vint léchouiller son nombril, descendit le long de son aine pour aller souffler sur son sexe durçit.

« Bill ! »

La chanteur y déposa quelques chastes baisers, satisfait de l'effet que cela produisait sur son jumeau, puis laissa vagabonder sa langue sur la peau tendue. Le froid du piercing contre son sexe fit crier le guitariste de surprise puis, à mesure que les caresses s'accentuaient, de plaisir.

A croire qu'il avait fit ça toute ça vie !

Et pourtant, Bill n'était pas DU TOUT rassuré et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait, en se laissant guider par son instinct et par les gémissement de son double, de lui procurer du plaisir. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien…Peut-être même un peu trop…

« Bill ! Haan Bill… ! Je…Je vaisHuuum ! »

La panique s'empara du brun. Il ne voulait pas !! Tellement perdu qu'il ne songea pas une seconde à se retirer, il fit tourner son cerveau à toute allure pour trouver quoi faire avec un seul objectif : ne SURTOUT PAS AVALER !!

Il réussit à sortir de sa torpeur juste à temps et regarda d'un air bizarre le sperme de son frère s'écouler le long de sa verge.

« Bill… »

Oui ? On lui parlait peut-être ? (perturbé le Billou)

« …Merci… »

Un sourire ravis se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme et il vint se blottir contre son amant et l'embrassant. Finalement ça n'était pas si mal pour une première fois…

Et puis les mains de tom sur son arrière train commençaient à raviver sa libido…

« …Oo Tom ? Qu'estce que ??

-- Ah..heu…je… »

Comme un gamin prit en faute, le guitariste retira précipitamment son doigt de l'intimité de son homologue et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je heu…désolé… »

Bill se mordilla la lèvre, regarda une nouvelle fois son frère et murmura :

« J'te veux Tom. »

La surprise le fit se figer et puis il tourna la tête pour vérifier si son jumeau ne se moquait pas de lui, ce qui lui permit par la même occasion de se bouffer une bonne poignée de cheveux. ()

« Prends moi Tom. »

Et ben ça avait le mérite d'être claire !! Sauf que…Ben…Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre…

Bill se pressa un peu plus contre lui, embrassant son cou et promenant ses doigts sur son corps et ses hésitations s'envolèrent. Il se retourna de façon à être sur Bill qui s'était lui-même mit sur le ventre et se colla de nouveau à lui.

D'une main, il attrapa un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit tout en faisant glisser l'autre sur les hanches de brun…

Il ne savait pas vraiment où tout ça les menait. Il savait juste que pour le moment, il voulait se sentir au plus proche de Tom ; qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un.

Bill agrippa le draps entre ses mains en sentant le sexe de son frère s'immiscer entre ses fesses. La langue du dreadé sur son cou et son dos l'empêchait de se focaliser sur la peur d'avoir mal. Et puis il avait confiance en Tom.

Celui-ci commença à le pénétrer, le lubrifiant du préservatif aidant à un passage en douceur. Le brun se crispa un peu mais les pressions des lèvres de son frère se firent plus nombreuses et le contact d son piercing lui fit oublier la douleur. Tom s'enfonçait petit à petit, en faisant de légers va et viens et Bill commençait à ressentir les bienfaits de la manœuvre.

Lorsque le guitariste l'eu pénétré entièrement, il étaient déjà tout deux à gémir bruyamment et leur plaisir ne fit qu'augmenter.

Les coups de bassins se faisaient plus puissants alors que les deux amants se sentirent mourir de plaisir.

« Bill ! Han !!

-- Tom plus vite… !! Ca plus HAN ! vite!!

Un dernier effort et Tom se délivra. Ils crièrent ensemble en se cambrant puis se laissère tomber l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent enlacés, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Tom… ?Tom ??

--Hum…

-- TOM !!

-- Hein quoi ?

-- Ca va?

--Heu...

--Tu faisais des bruits bizarres dans ton sommeille, me suis inquiété...

-- …Bill ?

-- Oui ? »

Pour toute réponse, le dreadeux scella leur lèvre et entrepris de rendre réalité ce si joli rêve…

OoOoO

Alors ? qu'estce z'en dites ??? C'est juste un tit lemon comme ça, j'ai voulu essayer. Reviews please !! XD


End file.
